Ce moment avec toi
by SkyAnderson
Summary: Pas d'idée de résumer comme c'est mon premier Os, venez lire !


Salut ! Voici mon premier Os, soyer indulgent !

Ceci est un OS rating M.

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, sauf Sky et la mise en scène! Je remercie aquadragon13 et Faerie714 de me soutenir!

* * *

Comme tous les jours, j'allais rejoindre Derek chez lui pour faire nos devoirs. Tandis que je passais par sa fenêtre il me demanda :

- Dis Sky, si je te dis que mes parents ne sont pas là ainsi que Laura et Peter, tu me crois ? J'ai refermé la fenêtre et posai mon sac avant de répondre :

- Sérieusement ?

- Oui, Peter est partit je ne sais où, mes parents sont partis dîner ensemble et Laura dort chez une amie. Je me suis allongé à côté de lui.

- On a la soirée pour nous alors, dis-je.

- Oui, me confirma-t-il.

Il m'embrassa. J'entrouvris mes lèvres pour prolonger notre baiser et nos langues entamèrent une danse sensuelle. Il commença à déboutonner mon chemisier, laissant apparaitre un soutient gorge "sexy". Il me regarda légèrement surpris mais se ressaisit très vite. Je lui ai enlevé son t-shirt tandis qu'il déboutonne mon pantalon. Lorsqu'on fut tout les deux en sous-vêtements, nos langues continuèrent leur danse sensuelle. Sa main droite caressait ma cuisse tandis que les miennes parcouraient son dos musclé. Il releva la tête et je suivis son regard. Il y avait un préservatif sur sa table de chevet. Je lui lançais un regard interrogateur.

- C'est mon père. Il m'a fait un cours d'éducation sexuelle tout à l'heure, justifia-t-il, un peu gêné.

- Heureusement que je n'étais pas là, dis je. On s'est encore embrassé, nos langues se cherchant. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, ses yeux émeraudes me détaillèrent avec envie. Je lui demandais d'une façon quelque peu maladroite :

-Tu veux que l'on le fasse ?

- Ne te sens pas obliger. Si tu en as envie, je veux bien, me répondit-il aussi maladroitement que moi.  
-Je veux le faire, lui assurais-je.

-Donc on est partit, me dit-il. Nous nous embrassions et il roula pour se retrouver sur le dos et dégrafer mon soutient gorge. Après me l'avoir enlevé, j'ai posé mes lèvres sur ses abdos. Puis, petit à petit, je descendais son boxer, dévoilant son sexe dressé. J'ai posé mes lèvres dessus et un souffle rauque s'échappa des lèvres de Derek. Remontant vers le haut, je lui léchai sensuellement le ventre. Nous changeons de nouveau de position et il m'embrassa dans le cou, tandis que je lui passais la main dans les cheveux. Il enleva mon dernier sous-vêtement et nous fûmes tout les deux nus. Le contraceptif à la main, il me demanda un peu stressé :

-Tu es prête ?

- Oui, répondis-je avec envie.

Mes jambes autour de sa taille, nos corps se frottaient l'un à l'autre avec envie. Puis, en douceur, je sentie son sexe entrer en moi. J'eus d'abord mal, mais lorsque les va-et-viens commencèrent, une chaleur m'envahit ainsi que du désir. Un peu essoufflé, nous nous embrassions amoureusement. Pour faire durer le plaisir, il me caressa sensuellement. Je gémis de plaisir et il intensifia le rythme. Pour l'exciter davantage, je lui mordis négligemment l'épaule. Le rythme augmenta encore un peu et je gémis encore un peu plus fort. Pour conclure, nos orgasmes explosèrent en même temps.

Quelques minutes après avoir finis, nous étions allongés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ma jambe était enroulé autour de la sienne, lovée entre ses cuisses. J'avais blottie ma tête contre son épaule, ma main gauche posé sur sa poitrine.

- Ça va aller ? me demanda-t-il.

- Oui. Une chose est sûre, je me souviendrai de cette première fois, répondis-je.

- Moi aussi, m'avoua-t-il. On allait s'embrasser lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre Peter.

-Je voulais savoir..., commença-t-il et lorsqu'il me vit, dit :

-Tout compte fait, laisse tomber. Salut Sky. Et il s'en alla, refermant la porte derrière lui.

- Je le hais, avouais-je à Derek.

- Moi aussi, m'assura-t-il. Nous avons rit. Nous sommes embrassés et nous nous sommes endormit.

Je venais à peine d'entrer dans la cuisine que Peter me demanda :

- S'il-te-plait, évite de trop gémir la prochaine fois, tu as fais fuir mon rencart.

- Toi, un rencard ? C'est le monde a l'envers, lui dis-je. Derek arriva dans la cuisine avant que Peter n'ai pu répliquer. Il m'embrassa et je lui dis :

- On se retrouve en cours.

- Oui, me murmura-t-il. On s'est encore embrassé et Peter demanda :

- Vous pouvez allés ailleurs ? Je voudrais bien déjeuner moi. L'ignorant, on s'est encore un peu embrassé et je lui dis :

- À tout à l'heure. Il me donna un dernier baiser et j'y suis aller, laissant derrière moi un Peter exaspéré et un Derek joyeux.


End file.
